govacationfandomcom-20200214-history
Marine Resort
The Marine Resort is the first playable resort in Go Vacation. It is based in a tropical marine area. Its Ball is a Beach Ball which is found on Sunshine Beach near towards the Information Center. As the name implies, it is the first resort with water in it that is accessible. "First we have Marine Resort. And that means... the beach! We have marine bikes so that you can ride on water!" - Lily, when you enter Marine Resort for the first time. The resort consists of Coconore Island, Sunshine Beach, Eternal Beach, Merry Bay, Rocky Ridge Cove, Mystic Jungle, and Wild-Hills Off-Road Park, among other places. =Activities= * Marine Bike Races * Skydiving * Beach Volleyball * ATV Racing Gear *Marine Bike - More commonly known as a Jet Ski. They are used By NPCs on almost all the large bodies of water and the cove *ATV - More commonly Known as a Quad bike. It is the marine resorts only form of land transport and seems to go incredibly fast both uphill and downhill. They are used by NPCs in Eternal Beach and the Off-Road Park Boarding Platforms *Boat - This transport has platforms on the pier, in Rocky Ridge Cove, on Eternal Beach and in Mystic Jungle. *Plane - The pilot is called Mack and flies the Player(s) round the resort giving information about the resort. He does 3 different tours. Animals *Toucan (Seen near Bridges resting on rocks and in trees in the Mystic Jungle) *Humpback Whale (In the sea. Players and dogs can ride on whales.You can ride the whale #GoVacation #NintendoSwitch ) *Bottlenose Dolphin (In tidal wave sea and other areas outside the bay, often in large groups) *Green Iguana (In the Mystic Jungle usually seen in pairs) *Lobster (On almost all the beaches and Coconore Island) *Seagull (Circling beaches, bays and seas, and the waterfall in Mystic Jungle. Hovering over Coconore Island, and Sunshine Beach pier and the seaplane docks during the day.) *Bat (Hanging from the roof of sea/beach tunnels. They will take off for the exit when you near them.) *Coconut Crab (on pretty much all the beaches) *Hawaiian Monk Seal (seen laying in big groups on the beach shore) *Macaw *Ring-Tailed Lemur (near the waterfall in mystic jungle) *Green Turtle (found sprawling across sandy beaches) *Aldabra Giant Tortoise (sleeps in the day, comes out at night. Found on grassy patches near the sea) *Hippopotamus (lives in the rivers of the mystic jungle) *Three-banded armadillo (you can see them running around in grassy areas in the evening) *Resplendent Quetzal (perches on branches in the mystic jungle. Their cries sound bit like ‘chook chook’) *Mermaid =Food Trucks *Coconut *Shaved ice *Shish kebab Trivia * This is the only resort to have 1 Bungee jumping spot. * If you look up while riding the plane across Merry Bay, you will see the shape of the video game character, Pacman, and some say it's like a missing piece of pizza. References Category:Resorts